The present disclosure relates to a power management system, and more particularly, to a power management system that may regulate a battery output according to the state of charge (SOC) of a battery.
As problems, such as destruction of the environment, resource depletion, or the like are posed, an interest in a system that may store power and efficiently utilize the stored power is increasing.
In addition, an interest in utilization of new renewable energy, such as photovoltaic power generation increases, and because such a system uses natural resources that are unlimitedly supplied such as sunlight, wind and tide, there is no pollution in the process of generation and thus a study on its utilization plan is being actively performed.
However, since the power source of new renewable energy, such as wind power generation or photovoltaic power generation essentially depends on the natural environment, there is a characteristic that generation is intermittent. The intermittency leads to a violent fluctuation in power output and as a result, it is possible to cause a decrease in power quality.
In addition, there is a limitation in that the non-uniform generation of a power generation system causes the instability of commercial power.
Control using a battery in order to overcome these limitations is being performed, but due to the characteristic of the battery, the SOC of the battery decreases and the decrease in SOC may make it difficult to perform an energy shift operation (power trade using a new renewable energy source) using the battery.
Also, the battery operates according to a previously made schedule, and there is a case where the SOC of the battery according to the schedule is different from the actual state due to various reasons, which affects the accurate operation of the battery.